Dietary saturated fat (SF) and cholesterol impact serum hypercholesterolemia; all plus obesity arc correlated with cardiovascular disease (CVD). The positional distribution of fatty acids in dietary fats may influence hypercholesterolemia. Because of the negative consequences of cholesterol and SF, diets in which the fat is predominantly polyunsaturated (PUF) are recommended. However, it is questionable whether this recommendation is beneficial to all adult populations and to young children. The high incidence of CVD noted in Black American women may result from the high percentage of obesity, the consumption of high fat/cholesterol diets, as well as their possible inability to respond to an atherogenic diet from birth. However, early intervention is recommended. Consequently, the development of preventative measures for CVD is difficult when subpopulations may not be responsive to intervention methods, even from birth. Therefore, the regulation of cholesterol metabolism in unique populations needs to be clearly defined. To understand the genetic-dietary interactions on cholesterol metabolism, the research will utilize lean and obese pigs fed a diet supplemented with native or randomized SF or PUF to determine: 1. differential influences on liver and intestinal acylcholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT), HMG-CoA reductase, and plasma lecithin cholesterol acyltransferase (LCAT); 2. the effect on plasma and tissue cholesterol/lipoprotein levels; 3. the effect on the expression of HMG- CoA reductase, ACAT and LCAT mRNA levels. The animals will be euthanized at postpartum ages 3, 13, 24, and 42 days. Cholesterol, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein concentrations in the plasma and liver will measured. Liver and Intestinal HMG-CoA reductase, ACAT, and plasma LCAT activities will be determined. Messenger RNA for the enzymes will be measured. It is expected that dietary differences as well as genetic differences will be seen in the parameters being measured in some ages. The results will provide pertinent information on early lipid ingestion and its affect on cholesterol metabolism. The increased visibility of this type of research on the campus of Prairie View A&M University will attract scientists, students and collaborative research opportunities with other universities and institutions. The net worth of the program will be meeting the University's need to challenge the students with research ideas and opportunities. The outcome of the project will be increasing the number of minority role models which could influence healthful nutritional changes in the minority communities.